


关于一次自作聪明的下场

by kanna520



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aoki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna520/pseuds/kanna520





	关于一次自作聪明的下场

　　【排名落后于青峰大辉50%，在您的朋友名单中位居第五，日消耗热量XXXX大卡，距离达成每日目标尚有XXXX卡。】

 

　　「呜哇，完蛋了，我会被小赤司骂死啦……」  
　　手机画面的长条统计图上，一个蓝色的指标高高压在了他的前头。黄濑从浴室里冲完澡出来，看了一下手机APP的排行，手上的智慧手环开启了同步功能后，萤幕即刻更新出了最新名单。  
　　首位不用说自然是伟大的队长赤司征十郎，没有人晓得他在什么地方用什么方法把其他人远远甩在十条街后，倒是火神和青峰的数据一直都是不相上下的，黄濑原本还夹在他们两个中间浮动，结果今天只不过花了半天时间回趟学校处理事情，这数据竟然就落后了两名，可见为了打倒JABBERWOCK大家也是蛮拼的。  
　　然而问题在于青峰。  
　　黄濑瞪着萤幕吐槽：「小青峰竟然还能有第二名，什么鬼啊他每天都在睡觉，睡觉还能有热量消耗吗！」  
　　某些人天才得过分，随意进ZONE不说，睡觉还能脑内消耗热量，醒着的时候又打不赢他，逆天的设定，偏偏他就是喜欢。黄濑二话不说连上万能网路，搜索栏上快速打下【快速消耗热量】关键字。列出来的候选名单里，大概差不多就是每天的训练内容，其实除了他们集合在一起的时间之外，赤司还给他们多规定了一条额外的运动底线，所有人都戴着手环，数据透明公开，有个名次才有竞争意识，玩着倒也挺有意思。  
　　可偏偏呢，黄濑看着小青峰那三个字踩在自己前头，肚子里就冒出了黑火。  
　　输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了输给青峰大辉了……  
　　输给青峰大辉什么的，这能忍！？  
　　「明明上个月杂志才采访我圈内最流行的燃脂体操哎……不对，今天的行走步数连小火神都没有超越，哇，超不甘心！」黄濑燃起一把熊熊烈火归纳出了一条目前最天时地利人合的可行运动──  
　　做爱。  
　　天时地利不说，人合这个，青峰早躺上床呼呼大睡了──没错，说什么他家离训练地点近，才开始第二天就自动入住，现在占着他的床抱着他的被子口水滴在他的枕头上睡得可香。好机会，不啪啪啪吗？  
　　黄濑气势如虹冲进房间，哗啦掀了青峰的被子，把浴巾往旁边一甩，晃荡着一根肉棒跨坐在青峰腰上，青峰惊跳起来，「靠！黄濑你重死了，想吓死我啊！？」显然他以为自己梦到眼前的巨乳越来越大最后把他压死的画面。  
　　黄濑直捣龙根，急切地把青峰的宝贝儿从裤裆里掏出来，他说：「办事可不能等，小青峰你累的话就继续睡啊。」  
　　「操……你这样我怎么睡得着？」他翻过身子说：「有肉不吃还算男人吗。」  
　　「嗯哼。」  
　　黄濑没什么废话，他在青峰半撑起上半身的时候把他那根充血的老二圈在掌心里上下滑动，很快的青峰的龟头就流出了一些透明的精液，弄湿了他的手心，这玩意儿又硬又热，青峰低喘着气也一脸享受任由他伺候，黄濑撸到一半，用另外一只手拉开抽屉掏出了润滑剂来。  
　　「给我吧。」青峰跟他要润滑剂。  
　　黄濑想了想，摇头。「小青峰你躺着就行了。」  
　　「哈？这算啥？骑上来自己动？」  
　　「不想的话就算啦。」  
　　「……行啊，那你骑上来吧。」  
　　「什么一脸急切的色相啊你，超过分。」  
　　「喂是你自愿的吧，我强迫你了吗！」  
　　黄濑哼哼唧唧着不打算跟他继续瞎闹，这个做爱只有一个目的，简单扼要：增加热量消耗以及增加计步总数。首先呢，这种计算模式应用在训练上头听起来略傻，实际上还是挺有成效的，赤司让桃井统计出他们每人大约的运动量底线，得了一个数字之后，一半拆为平时集训的数值，一半则是集训之后私下训练应达到的数值，两者合并在一起，提升身体的总运动强度，虽然说私下训练的标准值远低于正式训练，但不稍微拼一把的话，看上去也挺像在放水的你说是吧。  
　　青峰老半天还没射精，他就坐在那里瞪着眼，看黄濑开始给自己润滑。  
　　等了又等，黄濑终于把一根手指塞到自己屁股缝里，咿咿啊啊仰头享受起来。  
　　「喂……」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　「黄濑……」  
　　「小青峰，啊……」黄濑凭着印象在自己身体里找寻那一处，想象着青峰的手指头在恣意妄为。  
　　青峰干坐在那里看他扩张，是说这啥情况，他的丁丁还在吹冷风啊，现在的状况不是应该先用嘴给他来一发，接着他再慢慢欣赏黄濑自己弄，一边帮忙挑逗他的身体，最后在他颤抖着身体坐下来之后，扶着他的腰酣畅淋漓啪啪啪个爽吗？  
　　然而黄濑这是自己玩上了瘾，压跟儿没把他当回事吗？  
　　「喂……」  
　　「呜，两根手指了，小青峰你等等哈……」黄濑睁开一条眼缝，从长长的睫毛缝里瞅着对方发黑的脸，一边欲罢不能地把手指猛往身体里塞。「哎嘿，我这算意淫你吗，青峰先生？」  
　　「……」  
　　意淫你个头啊，还有心情打嘴炮？青峰简直怀疑自己小看了这个缠人精。黄濑一副吊着他的胃口的模样，美其名是我伺候你实际上撩得你心痒难耐。青峰瞇眼，浑身上下散发出一股「嗯哼老子他妈就看你怎么玩」的态势，殊不知口交被黄濑列为白费力气的禁止事项里。  
　　黄濑勤用那只戴着手环的手给自己扩张，所谓的计步这玩意儿啊，有时候也是挺作弊嘛，他润滑得差不多了，赶紧靠过去在等得心急了的青峰脸上啵啵亲两口。  
　　「我这就要来了啊。」  
　　「喔。」青峰环着手臂看他把两条打颤的白腿一张，扶着自己热了又快冷了的铁杆子慢慢坐下去──喂，别用那种蹲马桶一样的姿势啊！  
　　「唔。」  
　　「啊……」  
　　两道叹息声交错着，心底的吐槽归吐槽，当性器完全没入那天鹅绒一般柔嫩的肉穴时，美妙滋味难以言喻，青峰爽得打了个颤，对这种温水煮青蛙似的做爱竟也觉得别有快感，这他妈是不是禁欲太久，成天给训练折磨得都忘了床上运动的好啦？  
　　「要动了哦。」黄濑一只手撑在后头，把全身的重量往后倾，原本眼前的暧昧模糊这一刻全都成了高清无码，青峰眼睛一亮，情不自禁吹响口哨。  
　　紫黑的肉棒在嫩穴里进进出出，青峰按捺不住配合着他的节奏摆动着腰向前冲刺。黄濑尖叫一声，被顶到了前所未有的深度后腰一软，坐在青峰身上任他的东西霸占着重要领地。  
　　「这样插你爽吗，嗯？」青峰手扣着他的腰，伴随着问句又是重众一击，不偏不倚撞在黄濑的前列腺上，黄濑收紧了穴，贪婪地把他往里吞，那里分泌出大量的淫液，更方面侵入。  
　　「别、别这么用力……」黄濑扶着腰直起了身子，想要用骑乘的姿势律动，却软了腿跪下，一时之间手足无措。  
　　「啊啊，是这个地方吧。」青峰缓慢地抽动，直往他那儿插。「你好紧啊，黄濑……」  
　　「呃……不不，不是说好了今天我来的嘛。」黄濑的皮肤染上一层绯红，整个人都像是被丢到滚烫的锅炉里闷烧着似的，炙热的快感在身体里飞腾。  
　　青峰在他的耳垂上轻咬着，早就对他那慢吞吞的速度感到不满极了。「不要，你很笨啊，自己主动的还做不好，」他一不作二不休翻了个身，直直托起黄濑的身体，将他压下。「好了你看好了啊，这样才痛快。」  
　　「啊咧？小、小青峰？」  
　　黄濑晕得没搞清楚发生啥事，这不，眨个眼情势就完全颠倒过来，青峰勾住他的腿压成M字型，腰一猛出力，头皮发麻的快意从彼此交合之处扩散。黄濑全身震了一下，呻吟声快了一步从嘴里流泻，青峰这才总算有件满意的事了。  
　　可是不对啊，黄濑晕乎乎看着自己的腿被分开，青峰舔着嘴唇低声附在他耳边说吶，我可开动啦，他这才注意到某个整天除了大胸之外就只知道睡的王牌大前锋现在是睡醒了好把刚才脑内的运动兑换成实际数据。敢情他做梦时燃烧的热量也算在里面了？黄濑的危机意识忽然暴棚。他胡乱挥着手抵抗不断挺入的男人，下体拍打的声音简直听得面红耳赤，在快速的抽插中被带出的精液滴到了床单上，更多的是流满整个蜜穴，每当青峰的龟头戳在那一点上，黄濑的尖叫声便一次比一次更高。  
　　「呜……慢、慢点……啊……求你了……」  
　　青峰像一头被释放的猛兽，嘴里喃喃不停念着不够，他把黄濑抱起来，就着垂直的姿势用力向上顶，身子悬空而不得不攀紧了唯一的支撑，黄濑只能难看地像个依附物般缠住他。青峰随便扫开桌子上摆着的课本和杂志，让黄濑半跪在上头，扣住了他手臂，不停从后面进攻。  
　　「爽啊，黄濑你的里面真他妈要命……」青峰靠过去抱住他，双手在胸前揉捏着，嘴呢自然是没闲着，视线所及之处大片的肌肤都成了他的粮食，尤其是脖子，黄濑剪了短发之后他特别想咬那里，青峰不停在那上头留下咬痕和吻痕，桌子震动的声音比地震还吓人。  
　　「啊……不要了，不……嗯啊！」  
　　「喂你给我生个孩子吧，黄濑。」  
　　「嗯、乱说什么啊，白痴峰……啊啊！」  
　　「不就喜欢我操你这里吗，唔……我要射进去了啊。」  
　　「我……我不行了……要去、要去了！好舒服啊！用力！」  
　　「好好好这就来……」  
　　黄濑的大脑一瞬间出现了空白，意识早就被青峰撞得四散，射精的感觉来得很快，浑身颤抖着释放之后绷紧的身体也跟着瘫软下来。他还能听见心脏跳动的声音，这简直比跑了几百几千米都要累人。  
　　「哈啊……哈啊……」  
　　青峰又顶了几下把精液全部射进去，才恋恋不舍地抽出来，正因为敏感而收缩着的肉穴，不一会儿便把那些东西排了出来。画面有点太过刺激，青峰低骂了声，感觉全身血液都往下半身冲。  
　　他拉了一下黄濑的手，「喂，黄濑……」青峰有点尴尬地说：「我们回床上再来一次吧，嗯？」  
　　黄濑趴着动也不动，大脑慢慢捡回了一条重要信息──这和说好的不一样啊！  
　　一股绝望和脱力感来得没完没了排山倒海，简直是压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
　　「所以你，为什么要背着我和小火神one on one啊！笨蛋！」黄濑红着眼角光溜溜地头也不回躲进房了──当然是往青峰鼻子上狠狠咬一口先。  
　　青峰摀着鼻子啥也没来得及搞清，想来想去，只得出一个结论：「黄濑这家伙是吃醋了？」这么一想他反倒有些得意起来。  
　　啊啊肯定是吃醋吧，最爱吵着要one on one的家伙错失了一次好机会什么的，所以才会转移目标到床上的one on one嘛。青峰给自己找完解释之后登时神氢气爽，黄濑果然是爱他爱得要命啊！  
　　房间里，黄濑缩在角落看着手机萤幕，数据图上，一青一黄的长条图突然窜升到了一、二位，把他们伟大的队长－－妥妥地甩在后头，真是可喜可贺可喜可贺……  
　　  
　　【系统提示：恭喜您，目前排名位居好友圈第二，仅落后首位30%，日消耗热量XXXX大卡，已达成每日目标，请再接再厉！】

　　「可恶啊……下次一定不会输给小青峰的！」

　　END

　　「哇啊，青峰和黄濑这两个家伙怎么回事……我说这数值也太不正常了吧！？青峰是变态吗，大半夜的还去运动？」  
　　「唔……我倒觉得没什么好讶异的，火神君你也别太在意了，这种东西有时候也不是很准的。」  
　　「哼，看来晨间占卜说得没错，不得不提防双子座啊。」  
　　「哦，真有意思，看来大辉和凉太是打算翘掉今天的练习吗……呵，敢超越我的人，就算是队友也得死。」


End file.
